Requiem for Chaos
by Bechan in Wonderland
Summary: Ya no volverá a sentirse humano y teme no recordar lo que se sentía. Perder eso, básicamente, sería morir para Caos.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo no me pertenece, es propiedad de_ Square-Enix.

 **.Requiem for Chaos.**

 _por._ Bechan in wonderland _._

Chaos observó el mundo una vez más desde los cielos. Esa noche era oscura y cerrada, pero desde los reactores de Midgar encendidos, el mundo estaba iluminado con aquella hermosa luz verde. Se permitió el lujo de observarlo, aquello por lo que iba a morir.

¡Qué ironía!

Él era un Arma del Planeta, nacido de la corriente corrupta, el escudero de Omega encargado de purgar el mundo, el heraldo de la muerte.

Y sin embargo había luchado contra sus propios hermanos en el pasado y ahora, finalmente, se disponía a dar su propia vida para proteger aquello que debía eliminar, traicionando a su señor Omega.

Quizás no se esperó que el mundo fuese tan maravilloso, a decir verdad. Que los vientos del sur oliesen a mar, ni que las flores estornudasen bostezos al amanecer. El sabor de las ciruelas al explosionar en la boca y la frenética y nostálgica música del Jazz. ¡Oh! Y los atardeceres...

Sin duda, de esta vida, se llevaría bellos recuerdos.

Se preguntó si todos esos sentimientos eran suyos o del humano, hasta qué punto se limitaba las conciencias de uno o del otro. Con la Protomateria no podía actuar libremente, de hacerlo, sería Caos el segador de Vidas. Pero esa libertad era una ilusión, pues de ser libre sólo actuaría por aquel instinto que fue forjado, sin pensar o sentir. Aquel encierro, en cambio, le había dado algo: escondido, en algún rincón entre el alma del humano y el Arma, se formó algo nuevo, una pequeña consciencia propia, tan débil que a menudo se apagaba por la propia naturaleza de Caos que pujaba por salir o se mezclaba con la del humano. Pero ahí estaba, siendo lúcido de su propia existencia y experiencia mortal. Estaba seguro que ningún Arma en este mundo podía decir lo mismo que él. Y temía que al volver a la Corriente Vital volviese a su naturaleza primitiva, aquel ente sin conciencia alguna que sólo existía para cumplir su misión. Puede que su entendimiento como vida propia fuese tan volátil como una materia pudiese permitírselo y tan frágil como para casi no poder discernirse de la conciencia del humano, pero era suya y no quería perderla. Perderse, apagarse, sería igual que dejar existir.

Pensó que, si pudiese pedir un deseo a la Corriente Vital, a su Madre Creadora, pediría tan sólo que cuando volviese a ella no olvidase su vida aquí, entre esos mortales. Pero sabía que eso era algo que jamás podría ocurrir. En cuanto volviese a la corriente se desligaría del humano y de la Protomateria, se desprendería de todo lo que ahora lo hacía como era justamente en ese momento.

Volvería a ser un Arma al servicio de Omega, dormiría con su señor en las profundidades de las venas que recorren el mundo, esperando para volver a despertar, quizás en milenios o quizás sólo en cuestión de unos meses, y cumplir su función de segador de almas.

No recordaría la sensación de pasar la hoja de un viejo libro. Qué estúpido. Si esa apreciación sólo la sentía por la Promateria que lo ataba al humano. Pero ahí estaba. Ese pequeño crujido cuando las hojas se pegan y debes pellizcar con los dedos para separarlas.

Quizás nunca hubiese experimentado todo aquello si su vida inmortal no se hubiese entrelazado de aquella manera con el mortal que ahora poseía.

Quizás nunca hubiese sido capaz de ir en contra de su naturaleza sin aquella materia ancestral injertada en su cuerpo.

Quizás nunca le hubiese dado igual morir por el mundo si no la hubiese conocido.

¡Ah, ella!

La miró, lejos, muy lejos. Allá en la tierra, con el viento golpeando sus cortos cabellos y sus ojos almendras fijos en él. Bueno, no en él. Ella miraba más allá de la figura del xenoforme que se mantenía suspensa a kilómetros de distancia batiendo sus alamas membranosas. Ella _veía_ al humano.

Lástima.

Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado no habían sido muy afortunadas para que ella pudiera conocerlo más allá del humano que ocupaba.

Se rió.

Como si de alguna forma pudiese mantener una conversación con él, liberado. No, jamás podría sentir todo aquello por sí mismo. De hacerlo, estaría totalmente liberado y por lo tanto, no apreciaría el sonido de su risa cuando después de una batalla lo miraba fijamente y _veía_ al humano en él.

No podría decir que echaría de menos el corazón del humano y todo lo que pudo vivir con él, pues sabía que en cuanto esto terminase no volvería a poder sentirse así, pero de todos modos le abatía una trágica nostalgía.

Le tocaba despedirse de la vida y por un instante tenía envidia de la humanidad.

También tenía miedo. Verdadero miedo. Algo que estaba seguro que ninguna otra Arma jamás habrá experimentado en su vida, y tenía miedo de no volver a sentir miedo.

Pero el humano deseaba salvar el mundo y él también. Así que lo harían, se enfrentarían a Omega en un último impactó, inmolándose en el acto.

Podría llevárselo consigo, al humano. Lo pensó. Agarrarse a su alma como un parásito y llevárselo a la Corriente Vital, y ahí fusionarse: él, el humano y la Protomateria. Así no se perdería a sí mismo.

Miró a la humana de nuevo. No, no podía arrebatárselo. No ahora que parecía que ese estúpido comenzaba a entender. Ahora que parecía más que nunca querer esa segunda oportunidad para vivir.

Además, alguien tenía que terminarse de leerse aquella obra de teatro, _Loveless_. ¡Vaya, no se había dado cuenta! Se preguntó cómo terminaría...

En fin. Ya daba igual. Ahora tocaba morir.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
